Good Intentions
by Amy Storm
Summary: Mia has some secrets, Rowen and Sage are determined to find out what's going on without her finding out what they're hiding from her and the rest of the guys.  Told from first person each section is a different character.  Enjoy!


Disclaimer - I do not own the Ronin Warriors.

Note to reader: I wrote this several years ago and have been working on the series for it. Mia has some secrets and Sage and Rowen are determined to find out what's going on. It doesn't help that they're both feeling romantically inclined towards her. Please be aware this is the formation of a very unconventional future relationship. (Sage-Mia-Rowen)

Good Intentions...

I know they have good intentions. They had to have had them. Well at least at some point in their lives. I watch as the sun starts to set over the lake turning everything to red, golds and purple. The sky slowly darkening to an azure hue. The stars appearing slowly one by one. I watch feeling at one with the quiet solitude out on the dock. I sit with my legs swinging out over the edge of the dock. My bare feet just inches above the surface of the still cool waters of my lake. I run a pale hand through my long auburn hair. The only part I cut of it is my bangs. Except that one time when Grandfather demanded I cut it to a reasonable length. I smile to myself. He'd demanded I have it shaped up to look less like a rats nest and more like a young lady's hair. I'd laughed but done as he wished. I have good intentions too I guess. I like to please other people. Like the guys. I like to see the others around me happy. Especially my friends. They're the best. I think. I've never really had any real friends before though so I wouldn't be the one to really say if they are or not. They saved my life. They watch out for me. I think they like me for me. Well I at least think they like me for what they see of me I should say. Yes, that sounds better. They like me for what they see of me. I chew on my lower lip reflectively for a moment. Narrowing my green eyes in thought reflexively, Rowen likes to call this my pensive thinking look. Cye says I've been looking sad lately. Well I have reasons to be sad. They're leaving for a weekend. I've never been away from all five of them at once since, well since I met them almost six months ago. Of course I'd be sad. They're only going away for a weekend really. No reason to be sad. They'll be back soon. They'd never leave me behind forever. Not like what they did to me. I'm sad because it's the anniversary of when they left.

Well actually they died. I still feel like they left me behind though. A wind blows chill across my skin. I shiver involuntarily. And stare up at the stars reflecting in my thoughts. I hear footsteps behind me and feel something soft being wrapped around my shoulders. I smile slightly. More of a half smile really as the person who'd wrapped the blanket around my shoulder's speaks.

"It's getting cold out here. Are you okay Mia?" The soft voice was husky and quiet. I nod in response to the young man behind me. I can feel his silver eyes watching me in concern. "You've been out here quite awhile Mia. What have you been doing?" Sage's voice was gentle even warm I guess you could say.

"Watching the sun set, and thinking." I respond my own voice barely a whisper. I notice that my own voice is lower in timbre then normal. An almost alto sound to it. He sits down next to me on the dock. Indian style. Too reserved to sit swinging his legs out over the edge of a dock. I think to myself in a somewhat detached manner.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked I can hear a slight humor to his voice. I think he has his eyebrow raised. But since I'm not looking at him I couldn't tell for sure.

"Life in general Sage." I give a slight shrug. I feel a warm arm wrap around my shoulders and I lean against him. What did I say they watch out for me I guess. We sit in silence for a while listening as crickets start to chirp. The tuning up of the nighttime symphony. I close my eyes and allow the peace of the moment to sink into myself.

Finally he breaks the silence, "Will you be alright this weekend here?" I can feel the concern in his whisper as his breath warms my ear.

I nod with a quiet "Why wouldn't I be?"

He sighed I think I can feel sadness from him. "If you need anything at all..."

"I know how to use a phone." I reply with a small smile. I tilt my head back "I'll call you guys if I need something." I can see his pale face and the honey blonde hair. His silver and lavender eyes hold mine for a moment. "It's only for one night right?" I feel a pang of worry "Then you'll be back..."

"Yeah I'll be back Sunday afternoon early." He nodded his eyes closing briefly then opening again. I know he's searching my face for something. I'm not quite sure what he's looking for really. I nod in reply again and whisper "good." I turn back to the lake to watch the moon rise. Tomorrow night I would be alone.

By myself. All over again. I feel a pang of sadness feeling my eyes tear up. I will the tears away praying none would fall. I suddenly wish I had taken up one of their offers and gone with them to visit. Sage's mom had even called me to ask if I'd come and visit with Sage. I'd politely declined her offer. Even Rowen had offered. Saying that I would be a major help in the lab. Cye had offered next. Then Kento and Ryo'd offered at the same time. I'd simply shook my head no apologizing and saying that some quiet time would be nice. Besides I won't be in too good of a sleeping condition tomorrow night. I mean after all They always come back to relive those last few moments with me. It's all we can seem to remember anyway. Better then nothing I suppose. I yawn stretching a little. I sit up and manage a smile as I stand. "I think I'll go to bed now Sage. Good night."

"Goodnight Mia." He replies. I decide to hightail it out of view of those eyes. They always seem to know things they shouldn't about me. I don't want to be in range for too long. He has other ideas though as he stands after me following me into the house. I go to my room as quickly as I can manage with out looking as if I'm running from him. I hope that I didn't hurt his feelings by nearly running away from him. Then change into my silver night gown. I hear a door close downstairs. I guess some one decided to go outside again. I walk over to my balcony pulling the doors open. I relish the feeling of the cool night air on my bare skin. The silk of my night gown reaches my ankles. I step bare foot onto the smoothly worn wooden planks of my balcony. Lifting my face to the full moon's light. I know the gown shimmers slightly against my skin. I study the sky again. Picking out stars I know and think to myself that Rowen had taught me a lot of new ones in the past month or so. I hear the murmur of voices out away from me. I look towards the lake with a somber expression to match my feelings. I see five figures by the lake. The guys, having another late meeting. Cye looks up at my balcony. He looks away after a few moments. He knows I see them, and that I saw him look at me. I look back up at the sky. What ever they have to discuss out there away from me is none of my concern right now. I have enough to ponder. I can feel four other pairs of eyes on me though. Cye must have pointed me out to them. I close my eyes for a moment and feeling a tear slip down my right cheek turn and go inside to my bed.

"I really don't know if we should leave now Cye..." I sighed looking over at my four friends I turned to face the lake away from them. We'd just left the house to have a meeting out on the dock. I heard a slight gasp from Cye's direction and I turned to look at him. I watched with interest as he hurriedly looked away from what he'd been looking at.

"What is it Cye?" Kento asked shaking his shaggy blue-grey hair.

"Oh nothing really. Mia's up on her balcony again." Cye laughed nervously running a hand through his red-gold locks.

I look up to see the object of all five of our concerns standing on her balcony. Her silver gown shimmered and I noticed it showing more skin then we're used to seeing on the girl. I swallow hard and realize that we're staring. I watch her as she turns and heads back into her room shutting the light off as she goes. She left the doors open to her balcony again. She once told me that she liked the doors open at night for the air and the sound of the lake. We look at each other with raised eyebrows.

"I guess she didn't know we were out here." Ryo commented softly.

"Oh she knew. I looked up because I thought someone was watching us and there she was." Cye whispered his sea-blue eyes wide.

"So what do we do?" Rowen asked turning back to the task at hand.

"Yeah we already told our families we'd be there tomorrow." Ryo replied "My grandmother will kill me if I'm not there."

Kento nodded in agreement "I've been looking forwards to seeing my family again too. Do you think we should try and get her to come with one of us again?"

"Maybe." I nodded in agreement shaking blonde hair out of my eyes for a moment. "We already promised we'd be home. I think I'll cut my trip short and be back Sunday morning early though if she says no."

"Hm..." Rowen's cerulean blue eyes narrowed in concern "Any ideas of what's wrong Sage?"

I shook my head knowing a baffled expression was in my eyes. I close them as I speak "I have no idea. It could just be that we're all leaving for the night and well she's not been alone since before Talpa. But she's hiding something from us. She practically ran from me earlier this evening guys. I just can't figure out what's wrong."

"Do you think she's in trouble or something?" Ryo asked tiger blue eyes widening with concern.

"I'm not sure. I can't really tell. Mia's very good at hiding things she doesn't want us to know. It's like the closer this weekend gets the more tense she gets. Are you leaving Blaze here for the weekend?" My voice barely above a whisper.

"Yeah he's staying. My grandmother wanted me to bring him but when Mia opted to stay I figured I'd better leave him for the night just in case." The dark haired bearer of Wild Fire replied.

"Well Blaze should keep her safe." Cye nodded solemnly "But I still don't like not knowing what's wrong with Mia. It's as if something hurt her really bad and she doesn't know what to do about it."

"And she's such a private person, I'm not sure if we'll ever find out half of her story." Kento added to his best friend's statement.

Rowen nodded his head once "I think I'll be back early too. We don't want to leave her alone for too long. Between Sage and I we should be able to maybe find out what's wrong."

"My only question is why doesn't she go visit her parents like we are? She doesn't have to stay here alone. She could go visit them like we're visiting our families." Kento cocked his head to one side in askance, looking over his companions for answers.

Slowly a look of realization passed over Cye's features "You know she's never ever mentioned her parents before guys..."

The same look passed over Ryo's eyes as well "I wonder why she doesn't talk about them..."

I narrow my eyes thinking about the young woman who'd become a major fixture in all five of our lives. "I wonder what happened to her family..." I murmur half aloud.

"It's settled then. Sage and Rowen will come back early Sunday, White Blaze will stay with her, and the rest of us will get back ASAP Sunday afternoon and evening." Ryo spoke up his eyes traveling over each of our faces. I nod in agreement and turn to the house. We start walking towards the house I look up towards the open balcony doors a floor above us. My eyes narrow again and I wonder what in Hades is wrong with Mia...

I walk beside my mother down a crowded street. No it's early this year... I think to myself as the scene replays in my mind. I step lightly humming with my light child's voice. Some tuneless melody that I still remember to this day. I hear a man's laugh. I smile brightly looking up at my father. His eyes the same dark green as my own. My mother leans over and kisses him on the cheek I'm her mirror image. That's what Grandpa always said. We stand out front of the theater to the play they were taking me to see. I giggle at them. My father leans forwards scooping me up into a hug. I kiss him on the cheek and he flashes me a broad smile.

"Are you excited to be seeing your first play my little angel?"

I nodded yes my eyes shining I hug him tightly "Daddy how much longer?"

"Not too much longer now." My mother answers brushing a stray lock of hair back into place she touches my face gently.

"Love you momma, I love you daddy." I whisper as I snuggle into my father's arms. He chuckles as we enter the theater taking our seats. I watched the play avidly. The dueling scenes fascinated me the most. At the end I stood clapping as hard as I could with my parents. We left the theater going towards our car. Then I heard it. That loud explosive sound. Twice. I heard my mother scream. I screamed as loud as I could. Something heavy fell on me. I sobbed "Daddy please... Get up... Daddy!" I screamed again shrilly...

And sat up panting in my bed. Covered in sweat I prayed the guys hadn't heard me. I kicked the blankets away rising. I walked dazedly towards my balcony. I took a few deep breaths then heard Sage calling my name. I turned to go back inside.

I had been sleeping pretty good when it woke me. The shrillest scream I'd ever heard in my life as a Ronin Warrior. It made my blood run cold as I sat straight up in my bed. I look over at my roommate's bed and see the blonde Ronin of light moving and with out even realizing it I'm on my feet too not even bothering to grab my robe. I run a hand through my blue hair joining everyone in the hall. It hadn't been Ryo he was there with us. We look at each other and realize that the only one missing is... Mia. It would have been a comic scene the five of us attempting to get through her door at once but at the time we were too busy being concerned with the young auburn haired woman. We got into her room and found her bed empty. The sheets were rumpled and, I reached down to touch them, warm. "Mia?" I heard Sage's voice as he looked around the room.

She stepped in from the balcony "Sorry guys. I must have had a bad dream. I didn't mean to wake you all." She gave us a smile that didn't reach her green eyes.

"Are you alright?" I ask watching her face.

She nodded closing her eyes "Yes I'm fine." It was then that I realized that she was only wearing the gown we'd seen earlier. "Well I'm very sorry to have woke you up. You might want to go back to bed. You all have long trips ahead of you tomorrow." Her face was pale as she spoke.

"Mia come with one of us please?" Kento asked his voice pleading

"Yeah there's no reason you should spend the weekend all alone." Cye added his voice quiet.

"Guys no. Thank you but no." She whispered. "Now lets all just go back to bed. I'm tired; you guys are tired. Lets all go back to bed." She spoke firmly. I could feel my heart sink as she started to usher us from her room. "Thank you for checking on me. I'm fine so go to bed."

"But Mia..." I whisper watching the young woman before us.

"Rowen, go back to bed. I'm exhausted. It was just a bad dream. That's all it was. I just need some sleep that's all." She took my arm leading me from the room with the others.

"Call if you need anything." Ryo stepped out of her room walking back towards his own.

"I will. Good night guys."

"Good night Mia." I mumble in reply.

Sage and I entered our room. I look over at the young man who'd been my best friend for the past six or seven months. He calmly started to dress. "Sage what are you doing?" I asked

"I'm going to check on something in Mia's room." He replied his silver eyes glowing in the dark.

"What are you going to check on?" I ask my eyebrow raised

"Her. I'm going to see if maybe I can find out with my powers what's happening with her."

"Wait up Sage." I start pulling on my own clothes. "I'm coming too."

We slip down the hall and see a light on still in her room. We hear the rustle of pages and I realize that she's reading. I shake my head and point to our room. We return to our room.

"It'll be awhile before she falls asleep again." Sage whispers removing his shirt.

I nod in agreement. Starting to change myself. "Maybe one of us should check in on her while she's awake..." A gleam flashed across Sages eyes. Silver flashed lavender and he smiled at me. "Maybe one of us should go check up on her." He echoed the sentiment deviously watching me carefully.

"Why do I have the feeling that it's going to be me?" I ask rhetorically

"Because you don't have to use your powers to get her to open up. Now go have nice chat with our F.G." He directed handing me my armor orb.

"And let her emotions through the orb to you?" I ask a blue eyebrow raised.

"Bingo." Sage winked at me.

I snorted slightly. F.G. Short for favorite girl. It's a nickname we dubbed Mia with a couple months ago. Shortly before we beat Talpa to be exact. It was during one of those quiet moments when Sage and I had gotten a chance to talk. The subject of that talk had been Mia. I grinned at him grabbing my robe. At least when I was in there this time I'd be wearing something more decent then just my shorts. I walk out of the room slipping my armor orb into my pocket I knock lightly on the door of her room.

"Come in." I could hear the sigh behind her voice. I slowly opened the door and shut it behind me. "Something I can do for you Rowen?" She asks an eyebrow raised. The covers drawn up over her form. She was leaning back against her pillows.

"Well I'm just kinda double checking on ya." I smile at her taking a seat on the edge of her bed. The closer I am the more energy my orb will pick up.

"I'm fine Rowen." She replies with a sigh.

"Are you really?" I ask I know she's not, and she knows she's not.

"Rowen... I'm not sure I want to talk about it." She whispers her eyes closed. Pain makes her face drawn and a ghostly shade of white.

"Does it have anything to do with your dream?"

"Yeah. Rowen I appreciate your concern but I'm not sure I want to talk about it."

"Well I'm only here to help you know?" I respond trying to draw her out of her shell again. "Mia why don't you talk to me? Tell me what's wrong... the guys and I only want to help you, but we can't do anything if you don't tell us what's wrong."

"I know. Ro-chan. I- it just hurts." She shook her head. Her eyes were watering. I leaned forwards and hug her and she starts to sob. "My-my parents. I had this dream. I have it every year at this time of year." I nod smoothing my hand over her dark hair. I press her head into my chest and worry as I feel concern coming over the link from Sage. A rapidly growing concern. She wraps her arms around my neck and cries.

"Mia what happened in the dream?" I ask softly when her tears slow.

She sobs and hugs me tighter. "It's about how they died... Oh Rowen..." The tears well up freshly and I look over at the door as Sage enters. His eyes gleam with his powers. He reaches out a hand, and she pulls tighter to me. "They-we were walking down a street when I was six. After a play we had seen to get to our car. Then there were these two explosions and my father he toppled over onto me. I screamed and cried and they wouldn't get up again. They were dead. I later learned that some guy had just shot them. No reasons, just killed them in the middle of the street. He didn't shoot me with them." She was sobbing badly. Sage sat down behind her wrapping his arms around her. "Why didn't he kill me too..." Her voice was barely a whisper.

"Shh..." I whispered to her. "Mia I'm so sorry. Why didn't you tell us?" She went to respond but I silenced her "I can't tell you it's okay, 'cause it's not really, but you're alive and if you hadn't survived we wouldn't have known you. That would have been even worse."

Sage nodded whispering "It's okay Mia now we can help you heal from the pain. It's eating away at your soul and hurting you. We don't want you to hurt anymore." Mia's sobs started to subside and I watched as both of us flashed with lights the color of our armors. I looked down at Mia and looked up at Sage astonished. Astonishment colored his face as well as he watched the glowing young lady in between us. Blue and green lights swirled around her form as she sat half asleep exhausted from the tears. A slow realization spread over me and I could see it in Sage's eyes as well. I smiled slightly at my friend, 'Ryo's gonna kill us' I spoke to him telepathically.

"Why's Ryo going to kill you?" Mia whispered blinking up at me with misty eyes.

I look up at Sage a look of horror spreading across his face. "You can hear us?" Sage asked

She looked confused for a moment the light faded from around her. "You said it Rowen..."

"No he didn't. He said it telepathically Mia." Sage responded. Her eyes widened as she looked over her shoulder at him.

"Our armors must have made a connection with you somehow." I replied softly. She gasped.

"But why?" Her green eyes blinked.

"I guess they felt they had to. I don't know why." Sage replied.

"Hm..." Her eyes turned thoughtful. She smiled at us slightly.

"However until we figure out why they did it," Sage looked at her sternly

"You are not to be by yourself period. So that means you," I grinned at her

"Are coming with us tomorrow." Sage finished

"Huh?" Her eyes widened in disbelief "Oh come on guys I'd rather be alone tomorrow..." her voice was soft.

"No way. You are going with us tomorrow. Sage's parents live about a ten minute walk from my dad's apartment. You are going to go with one of us tomorrow." I replied firmly holding her green eyes with my own.

"Now we have an extra bed at both of our places." Sage added

"And I know my dad won't mind and neither will Sage's parents. So therefore you will be going with us." I stood up walking around the room I found some change on her dresser. I handed her a coin. "Flip a coin Mia. Heads you go with Sage, tails Me."

She took the coin from me her eyes watering again. "Go ahead Mia flip it." I could see the grin on Sage's face. I could also see he agreed with my method of choosing where she went. It was better then a fight and it was much better then forcing her to choose. Her hand shook slightly as she bowed her head in defeat again. I held my breath as the coin flipped in the air landing in her hand Sage looked over her shoulder and gave me a smile "Looks like she gets to meet your dad Rowen." I could see disappointment in his eyes, but the coin chose not her or me.

"Why don't we have your family meet us for dinner tomorrow night Sage? I can make reservations first thing in the morning if you call your parents and ask." I suggested.

"Hey that sounds like a great idea Rowen." Sage replied. I looked down at Mia and noticed that she'd sagged against Sage asleep. I smiled softly at her and pulled her away from Sage so he could get up with out waking her again. We tucked her in and left the room leaving her door open just in case.

"You know we just railroaded her back there right?" I gave Sage a grin.

"You know what she'll do to us." Sage gave me a Cheshire cat grin.

"I think she'll probably be too grateful once she gets out of here." I replied dryly laying back down on my bed.

"So where are we going to dinner tomorrow night?" Sage asked laying on his side he faced me from across the room.

"I guess that one restaurant my father always ends up at." I shrugged

"And which one is that?"

"Mason's"

"MASON's?" Sage asked incredulous "how pray tell do you plan to get us reservations for six there? It's pretty exclusive."

"Yeah but my father is one of the silent partners with the chef. We go there all of the time. When ever my dad goes out to eat really which is often." I replied.

"Wow. My mom will love the idea. That's her favorite restaurant." Sage grinned turning onto his back. "Well good night Rowen."

"Good night Sage."

"Okay so she's leaving too?" Kento asked with a grin.

"Yeah she's going home with me." Rowen replied.

"How did you guys manage that?" I asked wide eyed

"They shamboozeled me into it." Mia responded from the stairs. She was leaning against the banister with Sage right behind her. She had a suitcase in her hand and was wearing black jeans and a dark blue-green shirt. She stepped down the stairs with a sour look on her face. Ryo and White Blaze came down after Sage and we stood in the foyer. We were all headed in to town to catch our trains out. I looked back over at Mia my mind flashing back to last night. The moonlight shining down on her on the balcony. But the tear that had slipped down her face; it made me worry. I wondered idly what was going on. Toying with the thought of pulling her aside and asking. I mentally slapped myself that probably wouldn't get me anywhere though. Sage stood close to her and I noticed Rowen move next to her as well. Me thinks they know what's going on. I mused. Running a hand through my hair I spoke up "Well we'd best be off if we're going to catch our trains." Two taxi's awaited us outside and I watched as Mia Sage and Rowen slid into the back of one, and Ryo and Kento get into the other one. I sat in the front as Blaze stretched across Kento. I gave a laugh at his response. He squirmed away from the large cat desperately trying to get back from him. A short half hour of Kento's whining later we were in the train station.

The cabby had been more then happy to accommodate the tiger with the huge tip Ryo gave him. We walked towards our trains. "I'll see you guys tomorrow night!" I called hearing the others shout their good byes to each other and myself. We were nearly late. I stepped up onto the train excited to be going home to my mom and my younger sister, Brooke. I watched as the platform pulled away as the train started off.

Rowen and Sage pulled me onto the train with them. I was beginning to think that I was to become permanently attached to them for the weekend. They sat me down between them and chattered idly waiting for the train to load. We were going to a really fancy restaurant for dinner tonight, Mason's. It was a well established five star restaurant. It was also owned by myself, the chef and a another silent partner. I was secretly pleased to get to go there again. I hadn't been by since I turned sixteen. That was four and a half years ago. Grandfather had thrown me a really big party there that night. Inviting many of his financial friends. Grandfather may have been a college professor but our family had old money from many generations of work. I glanced over at my two friends. I pondered whether or not I should tell them now that Talpa was done for and my only horrors in this world were being alone permanently, or a hostile take over of my businesses. Not yet. They know I have money but lets let them guess just how much money I have. Not that it was any consolation for me. I'd have given it all for my parents and Grandfather back. Now I was following in their footsteps. Entrepreneur and hopefully one day an archeologist. I gave a half smile at the pair knowing that something big was going down.

What was happening any ways? What was with those two? And why had their armors bonded to me? Oh well what ever the deal is I'm sure they have good intentions. Besides if it makes them happy I'll go along this weekend. It's not really a big deal. Besides they know and as Sage said last night maybe they can help me. I closed my eyes leaning my head back in my seat.

The next thing I knew I was being shaken awake by Rowen. Sage was standing taking our bags from the over head. He handed us our bags. And with a smirk led us off of the train. Waiting outside of the station was a car with a chauffeur holding a sign with Rowen's last name on it. "Give you a lift Sage?" He offered with a grin.

"Thank's Rowen." Sage grinned at his friend. I looked at the chauffeur with a raised eyebrow.

"My father must have sent the car for us." Rowen smiled as we slipped into the car.

"Nice." I said sounding hopefully impressed. It was a very nice car. Good to ride in but a pain to drive. I sat between the two again for the short ride to Sage's house. He lived in a very nice area of town. I smiled inwardly ah suburbia! I noticed the surroundings and realized that I had lived in this area before my parents died. I wondered if maybe I had known Sage during that time. I watched him enter his house and wave at us when we pulled away. That left me alone with Rowen. I had slid over into Sage's vacated spot watching houses pass by. A few seconds later I realized we weren't just in my old neighborhood but on my old street, as a matter of fact we had passed my old house a few moments before hand. I had lived three doors down from Sage. I closed my eyes trying to remember if there had been a blonde boy about my age on my street then but couldn't get past the fog blocking my memories.

About ten minutes later we pulled in front of a large apartment building and the chauffeur was letting us out in front. A man came and took our bags I nodded realizing that this was one of the most expensive places to live. Impressive for my humble little Ro-chan. "Something you're not telling me Rowen?" I gave him a sidelong glance as he shrugged.

"So my father's more then just a scientist." He replied with a grin. "He has quite a few patents actually." He lead me to an elevator and when inside he pushed the button for the top floor and we started to move upwards. We walked into the hallway that led to the apartment's door. I should rephrase that actually this was the top floor and that meant the penthouse of the building. He lead me inside the tastefully decorated suite. The hardwood floors gleamed and there were live plants everywhere. "Dad's a biologist specializing in pharmacological botany." He led me around the suite giving me the grand tour. I noticed his room was pretty plain. Except for the books there was little in the room that claimed it as his. There were a couple star charts. I noticed his bag sitting on the bed. "I'll show you your room now." He gave me a grin "You probably want to unpack. And I was hoping to go and get some lunch before dad gets in." He led me to another door and led us inside. Just like his room there were plenty of books. I looked around seeing even more plants. "This room has the best view of the city. He swept open the curtains showing an expansive view. I walked over impressed.

"You can see everything from here practically." I whispered. "I bet it looks really cool at night."

"Yeah it does." He nodded with a grin pleased that I'd liked the view. "The best view though for the sky at night is from my room though." I looked down and grinned.

"You can barely see the people from up here."

He laughed eyes shining as he looked down "They look kinda like ants." That was a response from my Rowen. I relaxed feeling more at ease. "Well we'd better get unpacked if we're going anywhere this afternoon."

"So what's downtown Tokyo really like?" I grinned

"Busy." He laughed stepping out as I turned to my suitcase. I snapped the locks open and started to unpack. Hanging my dress in the closet along with a couple other things. We were only here for the night so I'd only brought a couple of things. Clothes for traveling, a formal dress for dinner tonight, a night gown, and another outfit just in case. I put everything away in the dresser drawers or the closet where they should go. Then I pulled out the other outfit to go out for the afternoon in. My clothes were comfortable but they were wrinkled and felt slept in so I felt like I'd better change. I noticed a door off of the room and I opened it. Stepping into a massive bathing room decorated in black marble and gold trim. I noticed another door and opened it to reveal the water closet and no more doors. I raised an eyebrow and realized Rowen's room had a door besides the closet. The place was huge. I blinked in surprise and realized I'd been here before once. I concentrated on pulling the memory forth and remembered a short meeting with an older man with bright blue hair, and a woman with short dark hair. My parents and I had stopped by one night to say hello when we were in the neighborhood. I washed up quickly and changed not wanting to lose that feeling. There was something else... a boy. With blue hair! I remember stopping with surprise in front of a room full of books and a young boy laying on his bed reading. Rowen... I knew Rowen, and he knew me. I'd stopped to ask him what he was reading. He'd thought it was strange that a girl was standing in his doorway. I had walked in when I'd gotten no response approaching him on his bed. He'd stared at me the entire time I'd walked over to him. I'd looked at his book and whispered "that's one of my favorite books." That had gotten his attention.

"You like to read?" I'd nodded in response to him.

"I love to read." He had given me a smile that lit up his whole face. I blushed bright pink.

"I'm Rowen." He'd whispered eyes watching me he'd motioned me up onto his bed. I'd climbed up next to him carefully.

"Miarasha Star." I'd replied my own voice a whisper as well.

I closed my eyes reflectively trying to place that memory. Three days before my parents died. I saw him at the funeral. He'd held my hand carefully sitting next to me. His parents had thought that we were cute even under the circumstances. Then I'd never seen him again until now that is. Grandfather had sent me to the temple to be schooled. The priestesses were very careful with me. They taught me everything they could until grandfather sent for me. I tested out of high school and received my diploma two months later I was fourteen. Or had I seen him again. Wasn't there a young man with wild blue hair at my birthday party at Mason's? I frowned turning the thought over in my mind. I glanced at myself in the mirror. I decided to play casual city chick this afternoon. Short black skirt my black boots and a pale green tank top with a white blouse tucked in and left unbuttoned half way down. I applied light eyeshadow and pale lip gloss. Looking at myself I nodded and turned to go. I knocked on the door to Rowen's room.

"Come on in Mia." He called. He was slipping on a pair of loafers. I raised an eyebrow at him. Pale tan slacks and a black button up shirt left open at the collar so that you could see the white t-shirt he wore underneath. He looked very good. I wasn't used to that and didn't quite know how to respond to it. "Hey you changed!" He gave me a grin.

"Yeah so did you!" I answered sarcastically.

"You look great Mia. I'll send for the car if you're ready to go." His grin lit up his whole face.

I nodded in response. "Sure thing Rowen."

He reached for the phone and dialed a number. "Jacob? Have Thomas bring the car around my friend and I are going out." I toyed with the idea of asking him if he remembered me and decided to ask him in the car as he lead me outside. I grabbed my purse as we walked outside of his home. He smiled down at me in the elevator and I thought bemused that he'd been smiling an awful lot today. I filed it away to ponder later as we got back into the car and he told the driver where to take us.

When we got into the car I really couldn't help but admire her. She was holding up well under all of the stress and the railroading Sage and I had given her last night and this morning. I gave her another cursory look and allowed myself to admire her physically as well. Pleased that she was here with me and I wasn't on my own the entire weekend except for dinner that night I allowed myself to fully realized that she was a very good looking young lady. "Hey Ro..." Mia started in nervously

"What's up Mia?" I turned to look at her. She sat facing me against the car door. I pushed a button and the glass wall between us and the driver went up.

"I was wondering something..." She whispered

I raised an eyebrow "Are you okay Mia?"

"I'm fine I was just thinking about something that had happened along time ago." She started into her story and a realization hit me.

"Star... you were Miarasha Star?" I looked at her surprised.

"Yeah Miarasha Star is my real name. I use Mia Koji now because people tend to associate it and me-"

"With Star enterprises." I jumped in. "So you were that little girl in my room and at the funeral." I frowned in thought then another realization "You were also the young lady whose birthday party my dad took me to a few years ago." Mia nodded at me looking relieved.

"So I'm not crazy."

I laughed excited "Nope definitely not crazy." I gave her a grin "So we really knew each other all those years ago. Amazing. Not only that but you're the richest young lady in the city."

"Well don't go shouting it about okay?" She said exasperated

"This is just too funny Mia though! Don't you think? After all of these years we're together as friends again. We didn't even know we knew each other to begin with."

She laughed her eyes glowing with a green dance of fires. "Yeah you're right Rowen. It is pretty funny."

"So tell me what did happen to you between when your parents died and that party?" I asked the curiosity eating me alive.

"Well..." She looked thoughtful for a moment then laughed "Grandfather sent me to a temple to live. He believed it was best for me to disappear for a while to ensure no one try to get to me. The priestesses who taught me were very nice and I stayed there until I was fourteen. Then Grandfather sent for me and I started to help him research your armors. I never really went to a school because I tested through the high school levels in less then six months. I graduated and the first party I'd ever been to was the party a Mason's. Well the first party since I was very little. Oh wow. It's hard to believe we knew each other Rowen."

I flashed her a smile "Raised in a temple eh?" I teased her.

She giggled nodding "I can think of worse places to be raised."

"So what did you study at the temple?" I was very interested in what she had learned.

"A little of everything. Business disciplines, Economics, Music, art, history, temple practices, They raised me as if I was going to become one of them one day. I learned the ceremonies and the arts behind them. Astrology. Astronomy a little. You've taught me tons more then they had a chance to though. Grandpa sent for me shortly before we were able to really get into those two subjects. Healing and herbal art and lore. That was something I started the first day there. I learned to cook there too. I kind of miss it. I do go back from time to time. I was thinking of spending a week or two there after school lets out again." She smiled her eyes sparkling with excitement.

"This calls for a celebration Mia!" I grinned my own eyes shining at her. She was incredibly smart but I already knew that but easily my match in any subject. Well except in Astronomy but if I give her time I mused... The car pulled to a stop outside of the massive mall complex in downtown Tokyo. We stepped out and I offered her my arm as I led her towards a cafe across the street. We crossed the street and entered the small establishment. "How about some lunch?" I asked her leading her inside.

"Sounds great Rowen." She replied with a nod. She was smiling again for real now. I felt a feeling of pleasure run through me as she smiled at me her eyes sparkling. An insidious part of me said that Sage should be here with us. I pushed it down with the thought that he was with his own family enjoying their company. Without Mia here I'd be holed up in my room back at the apartment with my books by myself. If my father remembered that I was supposed to visit. He promised he'd be home for dinner tonight. I wonder if he remembers Mia? I allowed myself a smirk. Yep, he'll get the shock of his life when he realizes who Mia is. This should be fun. Sage and I both know why our armors linked to her. I just don't want her to find out yet. I idly lifted my water glass to my lips taking a drink. Yes there is no way she's going to find out right now what that means. She has no one else, my father's so rarely around that it's like I have no one as well. I looked across the table at her allowing myself a smile. She smiles back at me enjoying the companionable silence between us. We look through our menus. I already know what I feel like ordering. She raised an eyebrow at me when I ordered a bottle of wine but I'm a couple months older then her and my ID took care of the waiters questions. "I said this calls for a celebration didn't I?" She smiled brightly at me. Then I absentmindedly thought she has a beautiful smile. I give myself a shocked mental shake. Enough of that. As soon as she finds out what the binding means Sage will have her hands down. A part of me was already mourning the fact. I brightened with the thought she was with me this evening and it would at least be memorable for me. A sad smile passed across my face. Mia looked at me concerned.

"Rowen? Are you okay?" She asked softly. Concern colored her voice a huskier sound.

I looked up at her, green eyes dimmed in concern as she looked me over. "I'm fine Mia. We are going to celebrate this weekend." I gave myself a mental shake and smiled. It was Mia's turn to look slightly misty.

"What's wrong Mia?" I asked softly

"Rowen, I just, I don't know how much of a celebrating mood I'll be in later." She whispered.

"Why what's wrong?" I asked my expression somber

"Well, Rowen tonight's the anniversary of when my parents died." Her eyes started to water and I couldn't stand it.

"Mia, listen to me, I-I don't want you to cry. Please don't cry. Let's just revel in the fact that you and I are here together. After all of these years, please don't cry..." I stammered at her.

She gave me a watery smile and closed her eyes taking a few deep breaths. When she opened her eyes they were still misty "Thanks Rowen." She gave me a bigger smile. "I don't know what I'd do without you guys around."

"No problem Mia anytime." I whispered in response.

"You're right we should celebrate. We're two good friends out for an afternoon of fun, and another thing to look forward to we got away from the pit for a meal." She giggled as I smiled at her. The mention of Kento could set her laughing at anytime. Our meals appeared before us and we sat eating and drinking for a bit. She winked at me and spoke softly "Besides it's not often I get to talk to you alone without your blonde shadow." She laughed at this fact.

My eyes widened in shock.

"My blonde shadow?" I asked in an amused tone.

"Yeah it seems that when ever any of us are together it's you, Sage, and myself. Even with the other guys." She mused half to herself. I know if I let her she'd figure out our little secret much sooner then later. She stopped musing "So when's my next astronomy lesson?"

"Well..." I stalled slightly. Then mentally shrugged why not "If you're still awake how about tonight?"

"I'll still be awake Ro-chan. Will you be?" She gave me a smirk in reference to my sleeping habits.

"I think I can stay up for an astronomy lesson Mia." I gave her a smirk in reply as I paid the bill. She protested slightly but I silenced her quickly. She was blushing at this moment. Then It suddenly dawned on me.

"So tell me Mia..." I grinned as we walked outside "During all that time with your grandfather and at the temple..." I turned my tone to sarcastic teasing "How ever did you find a chance to date?" Her answer surprised me to say the least.

"I-I've never really been on a date before Rowen." She whispered she was really blushing now. My eyes widened in total surprise.

"Never?" I asked in total shock.

"Rowen I was fourteen when I graduated high school. I was too young for any of the guys at school so I just sort of never concentrated on relationships, friendships even. My grandfather had me working almost day and night when I wasn't at school researching the armors. Learning the codex and how to operate it, he was busy ingraining into me what I'd need to know just in case something happened to him. I didn't have time for other people." Her voice was so soft I could barely hear her.

"You mean you've never really had any friends before now? People your own age?"

She nodded in response. "Until the five of you came I'd never really been around people my own age. At the temple I only saw older people. Younger people were few and far between and even then they were still older then me. Besides I was in training there. I didn't get to talk very much to outsiders. And Grandfather and I were so busy with the codex and the research that I never really saw anyone. Let alone was able to really hold a conversation with them."

I looked at her suddenly seeing even more of her then ever before. There was more then I ever could hope to see I realized. "Talk about sheltered." I grinned

"Yeah I guess that's what you could call it." She replied as she looked up at me.

"Well let's change that. For today. I'll be your date." I grinned at her. Her eyes widened at me in astonishment. She stared at me in shock. "Mia? Mia? Are you in there?"

"Are you serious?" She blinked at me. I nodded trying to keep a straight face and look as solemn as possible. Though I was dying to laugh at her response.

"Well what do you say?" I grin down at her "It'll be fun. I promise."

She took a deep breath her eyes started their search of my face. "Alright..." I hugged her with a grin I knew was spread completely across my face. I released her and looked down at her nervous face.

"Relax and lets go have some fun." I replied taking her hand we crossed the street.

"What do people do on dates?" She asked as she kept up with me.

"Well lots of things. We already had lunch, want to go see a movie or go for a walk? We could go to Tokyo tower and look around." We were walking down the street now and passed the natural history museum. She stopped suddenly.

"Can we go to the museum?" She asked looking up at me.

I grin and nod at her "Let's go."

I could hardly believe he asked me that. About my love life. I mean it's one of those things I never really thought about until recently. I'd read about male-female interactions in my text books even observed a few at the college, but to actually be forced to say that I have had no love life whatsoever was a real eye opener. Then he'd said that he'd be my date for the day. To say the least I was shocked. Totally and completely. I had no idea of what to say to him. I don't really know what I was looking for in his face but I came to the conclusion that he'd never really do anything to hurt me. We walked down the street quickly after I'd said alright. We were passing a museum and I'd stopped. I love museums. I'd asked if we could go there for the afternoon. He'd said yes of course and we walked inside. I was still feeling a little dazed at the fact that I was now on a date, and with Rowen. None of the other guys would have offered to do this for me. I guess you could say my Ro-chan is really one of a kind.

We walked through the exhibits slowly taking time to read and really look at the displays. I'd never really been to the museum with someone who liked to read the displays not just look at them. When we got to the exhibits on space, and the stars and planets we really slowed down. He was telling me everything about everything. I could hardly believe that one person could really know that much about space. I smile at him and speak in a low voice "You know what Rowen?"

"What?" He whispered back leaning towards me.

"You're a space case." I giggled at his grin. The next exhibit was pictures of different galaxies taken from the Keck telescope. I linked arms with him as we stared in awe at the pictures. I pulled him closer asking him about different details of the pictures. I listened as he told me stories about the pictures and the stars in the pictures. We left that display too soon I thought to myself. I'd never really spent this much time this close to a guy before. We walked towards another wing of the museum. Their promotions wing. They had pieces visiting from Egypt. Excited I nearly dragged Rowen towards the rooms.

"Hey! Slow down would you?" He asked lengthening his stride to keep up with me. I smiled slowing down as we entered the room taking it at a slow pace. I felt his arm wrap around me as we admired a sarcophagus painted gold and blue. I wrapped an arm around his waist as we discussed the significance of the colors and the inscriptions. I surprised him by reading parts of the inscriptions to him. "You understand these?"

I nodded my head at him in response. "I've studied many languages. Ancient Egyptian hieroglyphics, Sanskrit, Greek, Latin. One day I hope to go and learn about the people who lived there so long ago. Their lives, beliefs, what makes them a people."

He nodded down at me and suddenly pulled me over to another display. A piece of wall from the tomb. "Can you read this?" He asked eagerly

I concentrated on the wall and started to read the writing. I noticed people were starting to gather around us as I read the story of the entombed one's life deeds. I narrated it to Rowen and the people who'd gathered around us. He smiled at me as a museum aid came towards us. He approached slowly another older man right behind him. The older man pushed his wire rimmed glasses back up the bridge of his nose peering at Rowen and then at me. "Can I help you?" I asked

"You can read this?" The older man seemed astonished

I nodded in affirmation "Yes I can read it."

"Without sounding it out?"

"Well yes why?" Rowen asked him interest piqued

"But how?"

I shrugged "Practice sir. I had a very good teacher. Dr. Shinawa at the Shinsho University taught me how to translate."

"Dr Shinawa eh? How is old Dan? I haven't seen him in years. What's your name dear?"

"Mia Koji sir. Dr Shinawa is a friend of my grandfathers. Should I tell him you said hello?"

"No dear I'll tell him myself when I talk to him. Wonderful work. Very well done. I'll have to tell Dan I met you here. It was nice to meet you." He stuck out his hand and I shook it firmly.

"Thank you sir." I replied softly.

"Well I'll leave you be. I have work to get done. I'll see you again Miss Koji." The man turned away walking away from the pair. I giggled.

"He reminds me of Dr Shinawa." I whispered looking up at Rowen.

"So this prof a good friend of yours?" Rowen asked leading us towards another display. I shook my head no. "A friend of my grandfathers." I shrugged "He taught me starting right after I graduated from high school. He's a wonderful teacher." I smiled up at him hugging him impulsively. He smiled down at me. "So what time do we have to be ready for dinner?"

"Oh about six thirty. Reservations are for seven thirty." He glanced at his watch. "It's two thirty now. I'll call Thomas and have him pick us up in a half hour if that's alright with you?"

I was actually torn between knowing we'd have to get ready for dinner and wanting to stay at the exhibit. I knew he could see it in my face as he watched me carefully. I also surprisingly didn't want this to end. "I guess you'd better." I whispered quietly. Feeling slightly disappointed that it would be over. He smiled reaching into his pocket he dialed a small phone and told Thomas where to pick us up at.

"Doesn't mean the date's over yet." He grinned down at me I smiled at him not quite understanding what he was talking about. We walked out of the exhibit a few moments later and down the stairs to look around the gift shop for kicks. Then we walked outside to the waiting car. Getting in I thought somewhat somberly that the date was over. It was time to get ready for dinner with his father and Sage and his parents. I sat in silence in the car ride back to Rowen's home. He smiled at me from next to me in the car. Well it was fun while it lasted I guess.

Mia sat quietly next to me in the car. It had been fun being her date for the afternoon. She looked kind of disappointed that it was almost over. I smiled at her and wrapped an arm around her. She leaned against me quietly. She looked slightly tired too. I wondered if she would consider going out with me on another date some time. I close my eyes thinking about the idea. I feel the car stop and Thomas get out. I release her and we get out of the car again to head up stairs. We walk into the apartment and I watch as she walks across the room. She turns and looks back at me.

"That was fun Ro-chan." She said softly.

"Sorry it had to end so soon." I replied a small smile played across my face at her small nod. "Maybe we can do that again sometime." I add I felt suddenly hopeful that she would say yes.

"Are you sure you would want to go through that again with me?" She whispered confusion flashing across her eyes.

I nod yes in response and watched as her eyes glowed with her smile. "Why wouldn't I?"

"I... don't know..." She whispered in reply.

"Well we'd better start getting ready to meet everyone at the restaurant. We don't want to be late." I started walking towards her and our rooms. She nods in response. Following me as I pass her going towards my room. I enter my room and leave her in hers. I pull out my black suit from its place in the closet. I smile at the thought. Tonight is going to be very interesting. I pull my dress shoes out of their place and my robe off of it's hanger. I head towards the bath with a grin on my face. Yes tonight was going to be most interesting indeed.

I took my time getting ready not wanting to be dressed and ready to go too soon before her. I didn't want her to feel rushed tonight. Far from it actually. I picked up the phone and dialed my father's laboratory. He answered after several rings.

"Dr. Hashiba."

"Hey dad. It's Rowen."

"Rowen! Are you having a good time with your friend, uh what was her name again?"

"Mia" I supplied

"Mia oh yes! Are the two of you having a good time?"

"Of course dad. Thanks for the car this afternoon. Will you be home before we go to dinner with the Dates or will we meet you there?"

"I'll oh-" I could hear an explosion in the back ground "Rats." A smile played its way across my lips.

"I hope that wasn't one of your experiments was it?"

"Well it kind of was Rowen. How about I meet you at the restaurant? I'll call and have Jason bring the limo around for the two of you and I'll take a taxi since I think I'll be working tonight."

"Dad-" I had a worried tone to my voice.

"I have to fix the little explosive problem. I have four more reactions going now with the same mix in them. They should be fine but I promised my head aide the night off. I'll be home before dawn. We can have breakfast."

"You do remember that Mia's spending the night in the guest room right?" I reminded him. Last time he'd walked in that late at night he'd gone to the guest room to sleep instead of his own room. I didn't want him to end up in bed on accident with Mia.

"Oh yes. I've got to go Rowen. I'll see you in a couple of hours." He rang off the phone. I sighed as I hung up the phone. This was going to be one interesting evening. I dialed Jacob again and asked him to make sure one of my father's good suits was at his office. Knowing him he'd be covered in chemicals and plant dirt within the hour. I straightened my tie and ran a hand through my hair. I could hear the click of heels in Mia's room and decided that I should wait for her in the living room. I stepped out of my room tugging my jacket slightly to make sure it was straight. I sat in the living room to wait patiently for my friend.

She didn't keep me waiting for too long either as she stepped into the hallway. She wore a short dark blue silk slip dress with a sheer silver over dress. Her long legs showed well. I mused she should really wear skirts a lot more often. I stood up watching her. She smiled softly at me. Her eyes dancing she asked "Well what do you think?"

"You look astonishing Mia." I replied eyebrows raised. She walked towards me and I swallowed hard.

"You really like it?"

"Mia you look beautiful." I nodded looking her over. I took her hands and whirled her around playfully then hugged her.

"I'm glad you like it Ro-chan. It's not too short is it?" She asked critically of me. I laughed

"I've seen much shorter Mia. It looks perfect on you." It did I grinned at her as the dress hugged her curves. I realized that she normally kept those hidden I guess now I knew why. She was normally a great looking girl but standing here before me one of my closest friends had just transformed into a stunning babe. I couldn't wait to feel Sage's reaction to this revelation. And she was my date for the evening. Well kind of. I smiled. "Well how about a ride around town? We still have an hour before we have to be there. I'll show you some of the sites."

She nodded up at me. "Sounds like fun."

"Well then lets go." I smiled at her.

He led me outside of the building to the waiting limousine. I looked up in surprise at him. He grinned and I realized that he was and probably always had been incredibly handsome. His black suit was tailored to fit his tall form perfectly. I smiled to myself as I took a seat next to him in the long black car. I had this warm feeling wrapping around me suddenly as I sat next to him. I don't really know what it is. I listened to him tell the driver where to take us and when to have us at the restaurant. I noticed that he didn't say Tokyo tower in his list. I would have liked to have gone there. Oh well. I sighed maybe we can go after dinner. I leaned against him as he wrapped an arm around me again. I wondered idly what Sage and the others were doing right now. Well Sage was probably preparing to leave for dinner with his parents. The others I'd have to wait until tomorrow night to find out. Settling in closer to Rowen enjoying this strange warm feeling that had wrapped around me.

We passed different places and he pointed out sites to me. I also noticed that we never passed any of the many theaters on our journey. I felt slightly grateful to him for this. Yeah my friends do have good intentions. I could feel my eyes mist slightly with the thought. He shifted looking at me. "Mia are you alright?"

"Yeah Ro-chan I don't think I've ever been better then right now." I offered up a smile to him. He smiled back at me.

"That's good to hear Mia." He gave me a hug and I noticed that the driver had gotten out to let us out of the car. "Looks like we're here Mia." He grinned down at me. I gave him a grin back.

"We're early don't you think?"

"Not as early as Sage is." He pointed out the familiar blonde to me. We slipped out of the car and up to him and his family. I noticed that he was also wearing a black suit and tie pacing in front of his parents.

Okay so we were early. I thought to myself. I was pacing nervously in front of my parents. I was worried as well. How was she holding up? Was she okay? I knew she was with Rowen and she would be safe with him but I still could hardly help worrying. I felt two very familiar presences behind me and I turned to see Rowen in a black suit helping a stunning auburn haired woman from his limo. It took me a second to realize that it was Mia he was helping. I started over to the pair as they were approaching us. Mia smiled at me. She was definitely as Kento would put it a total babe. I swallowed and said hello. A gasp from behind me startled me as I watched my mother move forwards towards her.

"Miarasha?" My mother whispered as she took hold of Mia's hands. "Miarasha Star?"

I watched as my mother swept the girl into a hug. Miarasha? I thought to myself amazed I watched as Rowen raised a blue eyebrow at me. 'Your mom knows Mia already.'

'Miarasha?' I pathed back at him.

'Miarasha Star is my real name Sage.' Mia's voice joined ours in conversation.

'Why didn't you tell me?'

'What was there to tell you? I changed my name after I came back to the real world.' I could feel a mental shrug as she approached me. Wrapping her arms around me she gave me a hug. I returned it in kind. "Hello Sage. How has your afternoon been?" She asked. "Really nice." I replied with a slight shrug. "And your's?"

"Rowen and I have had quite a bit of fun this afternoon. We went to the museum." She answered enthusiastically.

I raised an eyebrow "the museum hm?" I looked over at Rowen. I guess he couldn't come up with anyplace other then the library to go. I smirk to myself. She smiled. "They had the most wonderful Egyptian exhibit there! I really didn't want to leave. There were a couple more pieces of wall that I wanted to look at..."

"She reads ancient hieroglyphics. She impressed the curator today." Rowen added with a grin. His blue eyes shining with his good mood. Mia turned towards my mother who had been watching the exchange with interest.

"So Mrs Date. I was wondering if you had lived on that street when I lived there." She smiled slightly.

"Oh yes we did. You and Sage spent quite a bit of time together before you left. I must say you were inseparable then, but what happened to you? You've grown up and your grandfather sent you to that temple to be raised. We were heart broken when you left. Especially Sage..." My mother trailed off. "As I recall you lived three houses down from us."

She nodded an affirmation to this fact. My mind reeled. I knew Mia before Talpa? I looked her over trying to place her. She smiled as my mother continued "Yes I still remember the way you met. He came home insisting little girls do not climb trees. It just wasn't right. He wanted me to come outside with him so I followed him outside and there you were up in the oak tree waiting for him to come back out. You gave him a grin and landed on him with a smirk you said we can fly too." Mia giggled and my brain felt like it had been jump started. Mia was that little termagant that I used to play with? I tried to imagine the polished young lady in front of me landing anybody on the ground from a tree and found it hard to. "From that moment on where he went you went and where you went he went. The two of you were so adorable."

My father had been taking this in so far with out a word until then "Don't forget about the time they went to the zoo." His laughter startled me as I stood there watching Mia's face. She smiled eyes shining. They looked misty for an instant then she closed them. Opening they shone again. She stood listening as my parents beguiled us with embarrassing childhood stories. Rowen seemed to be getting a kick out of the whole deal. He watched an amused smirk across his face. Then an older man with brilliant blue hair came up to us.

"Good evening everyone!" He smiled. Mia looked at him in surprise. Then it was the older man's turn to look surprised "My word you look like...Tania Star." Rowen's dad had a baffled expression on his face. I suddenly realized that this was what Rowen would look like when he got older. If he lived that long that is. Mia smiled at Dr Hashiba.

"Well hopefully the resemblance is because of genetics Dr Hashiba." Mia smiled quipping at him. "Tania was my mother."

"Oh my. Rowen you didn't tell me that Mia was Miarasha Star. Oh my." He pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose where they belonged. Blinking at Mia he smiled brightly "Well you've grown up since I last saw you at your birthday party a few years ago. Hasn't she Rowen?"

Rowen smiled and laughed a yes. My eyes widened at this revelation.

"We were surprised to receive the invitation considering we hadn't heard from you since your parents died, you certainly left an impression on Rowen the short time that you knew each other." Dr Hashiba gave a hearty laugh as Rowen blushed "After she and her parents left he came out of his room with a clueless expression on his face and says, 'Mom, Dad? That little girl could read!' He sighed and leaned against the wall with a lost expression on his face and his mother goes 'Rowen what's wrong?' And he goes 'I think I'm in love!'."

We roared with laughter well every one except Rowen. Even Mia laughed at it. Rowen looked mortified. As if having a girl bowl me over wasn't embarrassing enough. At least I hadn't done that. Then again it was slightly ironic considering the current situation. After we finished laughing we realized that our table was by now more then ready. We stepped inside. Now that I knew another of Mia's many secrets it surprised me still when we walked through the entry way and people started scurrying through the lobby with a seeming double shock.

The host approached us and greeted Dr Hashiba first. "Good evening Dr Hashiba! We are most pleased to have you with us again." Then he did a double take. "Miss Star? Oh I didn't know we were expecting you as well!"

"That's all right neither did I until earlier today Robert." Mia smiled slightly nodding at the man. He looked between Rowen's father and Mia for a moment bewildered. "If you'd like we could use my table." She spoke up. Her table Dr Hashiba gave her a startled look. "Oh and if you would send Jonaton out to see us. It's been so long since I was here last I'd like to say hello to him while I'm here."

"Of course Miss Star. I'll take care of it immediately. If you would please, follow me?" Mia nodded and led us to a large table with an excellent view of the city skyline. I was surprised and so was Dr Hashiba.

Mia smiled at him. "Oh I guess I should introduce myself Dr Hashiba I understand you are a silent partner here?" Rowen's father nodded "Well I'm the other partner." She gave a slight smile.

Rowen's father blinked slowly "I thought Koji was the name of the other partner."

"It is. I'm Mia Koji. I had to change my name in college so that people would stop associating me with Star Enterprises. So I took my Grandfather's name and the nick name I'd gained at the temple. All of my official papers I'm Miarasha Star but to the people at school I'm Mia Koji."

"Oh that explains everything then!" Rowen's father smiled at her then asked her if she knew anything about botany. She smiled and nodded saying that she liked to garden and was taught holistic and herbal healing at the temple. They launched into a discussion about his latest experiment. While Mia's attention was dominated by Rowen's father I snuck a glance at Rowen and her. I was slightly surprised that Rowen's father had remembered to come. Our dinners arrived and so did Jonaton, the head chef. He approached us and Both Mia and Dr Hashiba rose to greet him.

"Jonaton!" Mia smiled warmly at the man who smiled back in greeting. He replied in a heavy french accent.

"Miarasha! Dr Hashiba!" He smiled leaning forwards to kiss Mia's cheek lightly.

"I hear you've been doing a magnificent job here." Mia spoke slowly.

"Did you enjoy your dinners?" He was asking everyone solemnly

"It was fantastic Jonaton!" Mia replied then switched to rapid french discussing something with the young man quickly. My mother raised an eyebrow as Dr Hashiba interjected a few words as well. The young man smiled brilliantly then bowed at them and then to the rest of us and departed wishing us well. I listened to Mia turn to my Mother and Father with an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry about that but even after five years here he still has trouble with our language."

"Understandable really." I said raising my wine glass I studied the liquid in it. "Considering the differences in our languages and word order."

Mia smiled at me brilliantly and her green eyes shone. "Yes that's exactly it."

"You seem to have an incredible ability with languages Mia." My father commented then spoke in a rolling German to her. She grinned and answered him with an accented German. He smiled at her impressed.

"You could call them a hobby really." She blushed lightly. "I used to have a lot of free time and I filled it with my studies."

"We can see that." My Mother replied.

Rowen's father cleared his throat slightly gaining our attention. "Well it was wonderful seeing everyone again we really should do this again sometime but I'm afraid I have to return to the lab to deal with a couple of problems that arose this afternoon." We all gave him looks of regret though secretly I and I think Rowen were glad for him to be gone. He shook hands with every one and left squeezing Rowen's shoulder. We watched as he left quickly. Then sat in silence for a couple of moments.

"So Herr Date." Mia smiled warmly at my father "How goes it with the martial arts?"

My father was a martial arts instructor with the family dojo. My father pleased answered her, "Wonderfully well Miarasha."

"Mia please. My friends call me Mia." She interrupted quickly. My father surprised continued quietly.

"Mia yes, alright, Well We have a large competition coming up here shortly. It's been awhile since we were able to host one ourselves. Even have a few new students competing this year. It will be interesting to see how we do. We have some tough new competition as well."

"Yeah" I added "Dad's really looking forward to this competition. The guys even offered to help."

Mia smiled at me as Rowen added "Yeah since it's a lower belt competition really with a few demonstrations we'll be helping with the judging mainly."

"Really? Sounds like it will be a lot of fun and really interesting for the lower belts to compete. I've noticed that they often get over looked in competition circles." I raised an eyebrow as my father agreed.

"Yes that's true. That's another reason for it being primarily for lower belts as well. Not only will they get to compete but this will give them a chance to experience the atmosphere before after and during the fight. It should be very good for their training."

"How many dojo's will be attending?" She asked

My father smiled "Oh not too many about ten at the most."

I smiled at her reaction to this statement. Her eyes had widened and she smiled in awe. "Well if there's anything you need please be sure to call."

"Well there is one thing we could use some help with." Rowen smiled winking at me, "Somebody to help keep scores with us. And since you're so good with your computer I was kind of hoping you'd offer to help so that I could shamboozel you into that too." I gave a grin at my father who had a concerned look on his face.

"Great idea Rowen!" I added looking at Mia intently "It's not for three months but I think you'd be a great help with keeping track of who has what points." I gave her an encouraging smile.

"Sure thing guys. I'd love to help any way I can." She responded. Her eyes bright. I gave a mental frown, just how much wine has she had tonight? I make a mental reminder to ask Rowen after dinner. She smiled brilliantly at me and I grinned back. My parents were starting to look a little tired at that point and I check my watch to see that it's well past 9 and approaching ten o'clock.

My father decides that now would be a good time for us to leave at this point. Rowen looks over at me and asks if I'd like to come over for a bit. My mother has a slightly disappointed look in her eyes as I think about going back to Rowen's with them. "Well Rowen I wish I could but I think I'm going to go home and catch up with my parents." I reply giving him a fake smile. He knows damn well that I'd rather be with her then my parents. I push back my anger at him as he grins maybe next time. Mia nods in agreement looking slightly disappointed. I smile at her and give the mental comment 'There will be a next time.' She smiles brighter at this. I give the silent addition touch her and die Ro-chan. I gave myself a mental shake. This was Mia and my best friend I was threatening here. I shouldn't feel this way about him. Ro's like a brother to me. The insidious thought interrupted me but he's with her tonight alone. I push it to the back of my mind as far away as possible. Rowen wouldn't do anything to Mia. Especially not under the circumstances. He and I were going to have to have a very long talk when we got back. I would make damned sure of that.

We rose and started outside of the restaurant at a leisurely pace. Rowen's limo and my parent's car were awaiting us out front. I gave Mia a hug and told her that I'd see her tomorrow morning.

Rowen spoke up "Do you want us to pick you up on the way to the station?"

I nodded yes "Thanks Rowen that would be great." I whispered good night to Mia and gave her another hug and left with my parents. I realized then that maybe I should have gone with them for the rest of the evening.

We got into the limo swiftly. I put my arm around Mia again enjoying the time we were being allowed this weekend. Then I got an idea. I picked up the phone and called Jason the guy who drove this car for my dad. "Would you mind taking us to the tower for a little bit Jason?" I expressed my wishes quietly. He told me that he'd have us there expediently. I hung up and settled in for the ride. "I hope you don't mind a short excursion before we go back to dad's Mia..."

"Oh? And where are we going? I was hoping for that astronomy lesson tonight."

"We'll only be out a little longer. I just thought you'd like to go to see the view from Tokyo tower at night before we go home." I replied she smiled up at me with slightly sad green eyes. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Oh nothing Rowen. It just would have been nice if Sage could have come with us too."

"Yeah." I replied my own voice slightly wistful "He would have liked to have come with us. Maybe the three of us can come back for a weekend and stay at my dad's when he's at his next conference. We can make up for his not being here then." She nodded in agreement again looking slightly tired. I find myself feeling slightly regretful that I'd let her drink so much today. Between the two of us we'd had about two bottles total between lunch and dinner. But then again I had to admit I did encourage it. I was the one pouring the wine after all. She wasn't really drunk or even tipsy at all, more like sedated. Oh well I'd just have to watch out for her a bit more tonight then. We pulled in front of the tower and Jason let us out. I offered Mia my arm and we walked to the elevators to the tower. She smiled brightly as we went up to the top.

We stared out in awe over the view of Tokyo. The wind was wild all the way up here and her hair flew around her face. I could feel mine doing the same. She laughed and closed her eyes lifting her face towards the sky. Then she opened them again and stared at me with a cat like intensity. Her eyes dancing with mystic fire. I grinned at her leading us to another view. I stood behind her with my arms wrapped around her. I rested my chin on her shoulder as she leaned into me. She laughed into the wind. "This is wonderful Ro-chan!" The view was outstanding and the night was impossibly clear. I could see the stars as well. I pointed them out to her. They weren't nearly as bright as they were from the view at my apartment though. She smiled softly as she gazed upwards. Her green eyes glowing with excitement. We stayed that way for a few minutes then I realized that we had better head back. Knowing Sage he'd probably call and make sure we were alright. I pulled her away from the view and we headed towards the elevators reluctantly. We climbed back into the car and left the tower behind. A short while later we were in front of my building again. She was dragging then but something was driving me to at least keep her up past midnight. I pulled her into the apartment with me locking the doors I smiled at her and she smiled back at me. I practically dragged her to my room to look out the window.

I giggled at being pulled by a very rambunctious Rowen. Normally he wasn't nearly so forward with me. He practically dragged me into his room to catch the view of the sky. He was right it was a wonderful view. We started pointing out stars to each other. Different galaxies. He did most of the talking though. I was starting to really drag at some point in the evening. I really shouldn't have drank so much tonight. We sit on the floor next to the window looking out at the sky. I smile and lean up against him. Letting that warm safe feeling flood over me again. Today may have started out as being a really bad day but it had gotten so much better. "Well?" He grinned down at me as I looked up at him.

"Pretty awesome view Ro-chan." I replied returning my eyes to the night sky. I yawned involuntarily stretching from my position on the floor.

"You look totally wiped out Mia." I knew I was starting to nod off but I really didn't want to go anywhere yet. The stars were brilliant. Not only that I'd never felt this relaxed and safe in my entire life I think. The only regret I seemed to have was that Sage had been unable to come too. I'm pretty sure he would have enjoyed this too.

I knew she was falling asleep but she seemed to be insisting upon remaining here with me for awhile longer. I wasn't too surprised to look at her and find her asleep on the floor. I smiled slightly and decided that maybe it was time to call it a night. I got up from the floor slowly and trying not to wake her carried her to the guest room to bed. I pulled the blankets up over her and she shifted slightly. I gave a silent prayer to anybody who would listen that she would be alright for tonight here. I left the door open slightly again and returned to my room changing. I climbed into bed and lay with the lights out thinking about the newly developed situation. Was it really a newly developed one though? I queried of myself. I know I've always felt something for her, and I even thought Sage did. I know Ryo does or at least he thinks he does. That could be a severely large problem here. Sage doesn't trust me alone with her. But then again I can't say the same for him. I tilted my head to one side contemplating the situation. Well one can only hope that it won't be too terrible of a situation. We need to tell her though. Who's to say she'll even choose one of us? Well our armors wouldn't have been able to bond with her if she didn't feel love for us or at least that's what I've come to understand. Could she really be in love with the both of us though? Is it possible? Well it would have to be possible otherwise our armors wouldn't have done that. My only real problem is will we be able to step back and share her? Or will I be at odds with my best friend for the rest of my life. I closed my eyes praying for an answer to my questions. And allowed sleep to take me.

A few hours later I woke to a smothered scream from across the hallway. I got up and went to the guest room. I flipped on the light and saw that at some point she'd awoken and changed into her night gown. She sat clutching the cover to her chest panting. I watched as she turned wide frightened eyes onto me.

"Mia? What happened?" I sat next to her on the bed wrapping my arms around her. She sat there shaking in my arms and I knew it was bad. "Was it the dream you had last night?" She shook her head no. "Do you want to talk about it?" She shook her head no again. She turned and buried her face into my chest. I stroked her hair as she sobbed. "Shh it's alright now Mia..." She started to calm down some. I tried to sooth her and at last she fell asleep again. I chuckled at the fact that she had a death like grip then realized that if I broke her grasp she'd wake up. I sighed. This was going to be a long night. I leaned back against the head board of the bed in an attempt to get some what more comfortable and closed my eyes. I had a feeling that I wasn't going to be going anywhere at this point. At least until she let go of me that is.

When I woke up the next morning I felt something warm and smooth beneath my cheek. I also had a hold of some thing. My arms and hands were a little cramped from the constant grip they'd held since my night mare. I groaned slightly and froze feeling the thing I had held onto since my dream breath. I flushed realizing that the thing I had a hold of was Rowen. I vaguely remembered him coming into my room last night when I screamed. I lifted my head blinking my eyes and pulled away from him. I felt sorry for him really he looked slightly uncomfortable sleeping like that. He stirred opening his eyes and I froze again blushing lightly. "Better now?" He gave me a wry grin. I nodded slightly I could feel my face grow warm and knew I was probably the same color as Ryo's armor.

"Sorry Ro-chan." I whispered

"No problem Mia. That's what friends are supposed to be for right?" He reassured me as I nodded at him. I still felt slightly drowsy but I also knew that we had to catch a train back to the house today. I slipped out of the bed and folded my arms over my chest. He gave me an amused smirk. "What?"

I sighed and walked towards the bath. "I'm going to get a bath and then get dressed. We need to get ready to leave." I turned watching him start to leave. "Oh and Rowen?"

"Yeah Mia?" He looked slightly disappointed he stopped watching me. I crossed to stand in front of him. I smiled slightly and kissed him on the cheek giving him a hug "Thanks for staying with me last night." I whispered to him. He gave me a small grin as he flushed a vivid shade of pink.

"No problem at all Mia. Any time you need somebody just yell." He nodded then practically dashed out of the door. I smirked watching him leave. Mildly amused with his reaction to me. I smiled and turned to get ready for the day.

Author note:

Continued in Worst Fears, Mia's been keeping serious secrets about just how much she knew and how exactly she knew it during their fight with Talpa. What's she been hiding exactly and what happens to the guys when faced with the unthinkable?


End file.
